


“No, You’re Not.”

by PrussiaIsntDead



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 12:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrussiaIsntDead/pseuds/PrussiaIsntDead
Summary: This idea was inspired by @ask-my-5-sons on Tumblr!





	“No, You’re Not.”

“MATTHIAS KØHLER!” The Norwegian yelled. That’s he knew he was in trouble. Nobody used human names unless in public, (which they weren’t) and Norway NEVER raised his voice.  
The spoken Dane turned slowly, for he was terrified.  
“N-Norge?” He spoke when he realized Norway was crying. “Norge what’s wrong?” Denmark tried to step closer to the shorter man, which earned him a slap in the face.  
“Just.. get out..” Norway spoke through hiccups.  
“What..?” Denmark couldn’t believe what he heard. A small hand on his shoulder made him turn again.  
“Den... we’re all at our breaking points.. so.. to put this politely, you need to go.” The normally cheery voice of Finland was distorted into a somber one, one that didn’t want this to happen but it would have to. Sweden could be seen nodding in the background. Even his own brother...?  
“Oh.. I see.. um.. okay! That’s totally fine!” The Dane smiled, even though he was being torn apart inside. “I’ll go right now! See you guys!” He announced before opening the front door and walking out like it was another night going to the bar.  
Denmark hadn’t made it that far before his phone chimed, making him pull it out to see what it was.

_Lego King was removed from The Nordic 5_

He couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t smile anymore and say it was fine. He started bawling, and he knew exactly where to go.

 

———————🇳🇴🇮🇸🇩🇰🇫🇮🇸🇪 Hakuau 5——————

“American football is so much better than guys figure skating and fighting over a puck with sticks.” America complained to his brother.  
“Because men running around getting brain damage is much more fun than hockey. Okay.” Canada snapped back.  
“Oh-oh! New name! Stick fight: on ice!” The American laughed loudly before getting up to answer the door. “Hm? Can, did you invite someone over?” America called to Canada, and after hearing a discomfermation, picked up the bat next to the door and got ready to swing.  
Opening the door and seeing the usually gravity-defying hair watered down, he dropped the bat and let his BFFL in.  
“Dude! What happened?! Why are you out here in the rain?! Have.. you been crying..?” America shot questions left and right, demanding an answer for who did this.  
“Uh.. my family kinda-sorta-maybe-possibly kicked me out?” Denmark laughed a bit out of shame.  
“Oh.. dude I’m so sorry. Listen, you can stay here. I’m sure our parents wouldn’t mind. You can bunk with me, too! But first, let’s get you dried off.”  
America called for Canada, and the two brothers got to work on their shared friend. First, they got the Dane dried off, and found some clothes for him to wear (which wasn’t easy because of Denmark’s height).  
“And the next step is to tell the Dane he’s been a good boy!” America announced to the imaginary camera. He turned to face Denmark. “You have been a good boy!”  
“Woof woof!” The Dane barked, playing along.

 

~Timeskip brought to you by Denmark being a literal puppy~

In the end, England and France didn’t mind that Denmark would be staying with them, and welcomed him with open arms. Denmark did have to get used to England’s terrible cooking, but it overall wasn’t that bad!

When there was a knock at the door, England went to answer. It was until a monotone voice chimed “Where’s our Dane?” that everyone who was eating in the kitchen decided to see what was going on. It was shocking to Denmark to see his family there.

“What do you mean ‘no’? He’s our brother!” Norway growled. England turned around to face the said brother.  
“Denmark, are you ready to go home?” He asked softly, as to not upset the blonde. Denmark couldn’t speak, and instead shook his head. “I’m afraid we cannot let you take him right now.” England explained, trying to keep calm.  
“Den! We’re sorry!” A higher voice called.  
“No, you’re not.” Canada growled, making the Nordics go wide-eyed.  
“How do you know we’re not?” It was Iceland’s turn to speak now.  
“Because nobody kicks their brother out of the house, into the pouring rain, removes him from the family chat, makes him cry his eyes out, and then just comes by the next day to take him with just ‘we’re sorry’!” Canada again, slightly raising his voice. Yes, he was polite most of the time, but when there was something going on with someone he cared about, his whole attitude was thrown out the window.  
“Do you know how much Matthias cares about you guys?! Probably not, because you don’t even care! He would give his life if it meant saving yours! But you don’t care!” Canada was shouting now.  
“Yes, w-“ Sweden tried to say before getting interrupted.  
“NO, YOU DON’T! Stop trying to say you do just to get him back! Yes, he can be annoying at times, and yes, he can be a handfull, but that doesn’t excuse how you treated him! Get out, please.” Canada fought back in his friend’s defense.  
“B-“ the door was slammed in Norway’s face before he could finish.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea was inspired by @ask-my-5-sons on Tumblr!


End file.
